


Planting Seeds

by blue_crow



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Compulsion, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Vampire Feeding, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crow/pseuds/blue_crow





	Planting Seeds

Even Damon felt bad for the poor kid. Of course, he didn't feel so bad that he wasn't plotting the situation to his advantage. In fact, he'd been plotting since Vicki had let the name 'Jeremy' pass her lips.

Jeremy had cried himself to sleep, his face buried in a pillow that he was gripping like a life raft. He wasn't bad looking- not Damon's type, of course, as he liked slim, dark-haired girls and well-muscled men with large jaws and deep-set eyes, but he wouldn't pass him up if he begged, those full lips parted with need.

"Sorry to do this, kid," he purred as he tugged the pillow out from Jeremy's arms, settling himself in its place.

The boy tried to cover his eyes, grumpy that he'd been awoken so suddenly, but Damon caught his hand.

"I have something very important to tell you."

Jeremy blinked, transfixed by Damon's pulsing eyes. "What-?"

"You won't remember anything from tonight. All you know is that Vicki ran away. She's gone, and she's not coming back, and you can't go looking for her. And this is for the best. You'll just have to let her go."

Damon stroked over his cheek as Jeremy sniffled a little, still somewhat pathetic.

"In fact, you know what? No more girls for you. I think you should give being gay a shot."

Jeremy just stared vacantly. "Okay."

"I'm your type, right?" Damon teased. "I'll make it all better."

Jeremy tightened his arms around him, holding Damon with the same grip he'd had on the pillow. "Mm. Okay." He buried his face in his shoulder, which exposed a wide stretch of his enticing neck.

Damon trailed a finger over his neck, causing Jeremy to shiver against him and arch upwards, exposing his warm, delicious veins. He'd meant to be so very good, just to plant suggestions that he could exploit later once Elena got some vervain on him, some sort of genuine lust that might make Jeremy do his bidding. But this unconscious eagerness was something he hadn't expected.

"But I'm sure you've known that since you saw me. You've wanted me since we met."

"Mmhm," Jeremy murmured into Damon's skin, his lips brushing his shoulder.

That was an interesting development. He would have thought Jeremy would have needed quite a bit more compulsion to desire him this way. It was almost irresistible, the way Jeremy was offering his neck and pledging his lust.

"Make sure you keep your hood up for a few days," he murmured, before biting down, deciding not to resist.

Jeremy tensed, struggling for a second before relaxing, submissive, helped along by Damon's hands in his boxers. It wasn't often that Damon tried to please his victims sexually, but anyone as eager, as willing as Jeremy deserved his touch. And Jeremy was making it worth his while, moaning and rocking into his attention. His blood was some of the best Damon had ever tasted.

"Damon…" Jeremy begged, a leg up around Damon's hip.

"Mm, maybe next time, huh?" Damon purred, licking a blood drip off of Jeremy's neck before allowing him a kiss. "Can't give it all up on the first date."

Jeremy whimpered needily, his neck bared still, but Damon slid the pillow back into Jeremy's arms, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well, kid."


End file.
